


The Botanist and the Basketball Player

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Disability, First Love, First Time, M/M, POV Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NaruSasu} …in which the Naruto-in-a-wheelchair!AU that was requested somehow turned into a first-time!AU. And of course it turns out, being in a wheelchair doesn’t make any difference at all- the first time is still awkward as hell. But for botanist-in-training Sasuke and basketball-hopeful Naruto, it’ll all be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Botanist and the Basketball Player

Sasuke had seen him many times before they spoke for the first time. The university’s basketball courts were on Sasuke’s way home, and the blonde’s team always seemed to be practicing just when his classes ended. Sasuke couldn’t help but stop and watch; he’d never seen anything like it. He considered himself a fairly coordinated, athletic guy, but what these people were doing- it was incredible. They whirled around the courts, hands moving at lighting speed to manoeuvre themselves around, changing directions a million times a minute. How they all didn’t crash into each other was beyond Sasuke’s comprehension.

He had to figure out how it was done; yes, that was the reason. He kept his eyes on the blonde captain, listened to him hollering out instructions and encouragement, tried to keep up with the score. And before he knew it, he’d been there almost every day for weeks, and that blonde captain had taken to smiling at him, flashing him a grin whenever he flew by. Every time he did it Sasuke froze; every time Sasuke remembered the smile, later that night, he melted.

…well, shit. Just what had Sasuke gotten himself into this time?

***

Sasuke had no spare time in his schedule, not in the final year of his PhD, just a few more months to go; but somehow he ended up at every one of Naruto’s games. _I won’t make it to this one_ , he’d tell Naruto the day before. _Give me a kiss for good luck then_ , Naruto would say back with that grin of his. And then somehow, Sasuke would be there anyway.

_My very own cheerleader_ , Naruto called him, despite the fact that Sasuke never said a word during the games. _My personal good-luck charm._ Well, _that_ might be true. Naruto’s team was the best in the prefecture, and they had a real shot at nationals. Who knew there were nationals for this kind of thing? Sasuke hadn’t, but now he knew pretty everything there was to know about wheelchair basketball. He was an expert.

***

Sasuke had just finished cleaning up from dinner when Naruto emerged from the shower, still with that stupid, happy, victorious look on his face. Like he couldn't believe his team had _won_ , and they were really going to Nationals. That idiot; of _course_ they'd won. They'd worked harder than anyone else.

"Thanks, Sas, I would've done that tomorrow you know," Naruto called out as he came into the kitchen.

He gazed over at Naruto, his skin flushed from the shower, a towel slung around his neck and his chest bare. Sasuke bit his lip, and before he knew what he was doing he was moving over and seating himself on Naruto's lap, straddling his waist. "You smell great," he said, nuzzling into Naruto's neck and inhaling deeply, letting out a satisfied purr when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled back.

"And just what’re you trying to do, Sas?" Naruto murmured, his breath tickling Sasuke's skin. His hands found the hem of Sasuke's shirt and snuck under to his bare skin.

"Seduce you," Sasuke murmured back, shifting on Naruto's lap and circling his hips in a very deliberate, unmistakable move. Tonight was the night, he'd decided.

Naruto took a sharp breath, and his hands gripped Sasuke's waist tighter, stilling his movements. "What'd I do to deserve you?" he breathed, "what do you even see in me, Sasuke?"

"I like arms," Sasuke said back at once, angling down to nip at the skin just below Naruto's left ear. "...and I have a wheelchair fetish. Didn't you know?"

Naruto chuckled at that, the vibrations running up through Sasuke's body in a most pleasant way. "Is that right?" he said, bringing Sasuke closer against his chest.

"It is," Sasuke maintained.

"Mm, but Sasuke, the thing is..."

Sasuke paused, and sat back on his thighs so he could see Naruto's face. "But?" he repeated, giving Naruto a disapproving frown. He didn't like the way that sounded.

"We should talk about it first," Naruto continued. "We- we'd have to talk about, well, certain things, and certain- feelings-"

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and removed himself from Naruto's lap, moving over to lean against the kitchen counter.

Naruto chuckled again. "Yeah, I know, your two least favourite words: _talk_ and _feelings_."

"Don't you _want_ to?" Sasuke blurted out, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto smiled. "Sas, I- of course I do. And we _will_. Just- look, after nationals, we'll talk about it okay? We'll work it all out."

Sasuke growled under his breath, and did his best to look unhappy. "What's there to talk about," he complained.

Naruto grinned about that. "One day, I'll figure out why you hate talking about your feelings so much, Sas," he teased.

Sasuke sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at Naruto when he grinned like that. He pushed off the bench and headed for the bedroom. "And one day _I'll_ figure out why talking turns you on so much," he retorted, throwing Naruto a look over his shoulder.

Naruto poked his tongue out and wheeled himself after Sasuke. "Communication is sexy," he insisted. "You'll see. So you're still spending the night? Even though you're annoyed with me?"

"I'm not annoyed," Sasuke declared, stripping off his shirt and getting into bed, then turning to watch Naruto do the same. Naruto didn't ask for help, and Sasuke didn't offer. Sasuke hadn't been lying when he said he had a thing for arms- and Naruto had the most amazing arms in the world. Sasuke loved how his muscles looked when he was lifting himself up.

"Well then," Naruto said with a grin and a leer, shifting into the middle of the bed and reaching for Sasuke. "How about a blow job to cheer you up?" he suggested, reaching for the hem of Sasuke's pants.

"I don't need cheering up," Sasuke maintained, even as he wriggled closer to Naruto.

"Ah, you don't want one then?" Naruto said, pulling his hands away. "Too bad. You know I give the best blow jobs in Japan..."

Sasuke growled and brought Naruto's hands back to his hips. He wasn't sure about _the best in Japan_ , but they were pretty damn amazing- even if Sasuke didn't have much to compare them with.

"Heh, I thought so," Naruto teased, leaning over to kiss him- softly at first, and then deeper.

Sasuke moaned softly and kissed him back, gently biting down on Naruto's bottom lip.

"Sas," Naruto breathed, running a hand up his spine and neck to cup his cheek. "It's not about you. You get that, right? I- I'm just not _ready_..."

"I get it," Sasuke replied, kissing the middle of Naruto's palm. "After Nationals. We'll...talk." He scrunched his face up at that and Naruto laughed.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he said with a jubilant smile. "Now, let's get to work..."

***

It wasn't easy- it was downright gruelling, in fact- but Naruto's team did it in the end. They were officially the best in Japan. And Naruto himself, well, he was now a minor celebrity, having made the media covering the event fall completely in love with him. Even Sasuke had been interviewed on TV for his connection to the blonde.

Sasuke took it all with good grace, helping out where he could- and when it was finally over, they left Tokyo and returned home, back to their normal lives. “Back home again, Dr. Uchiha,” Naruto teased on the plane, and Sasuke shot him a look.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, “it’s not all final yet! It’ll be weeks before we know…” Sasuke might’ve finished his thesis, but it still had to pass several rigorous stages before it was all over.

“It’ll pass,” Naruto said confidently, still on a high from his win- a high that would last a long time, Sasuke judged. “My boyfriend’s a doctor. I’m dating a doctor!” he went on.

Sasuke couldn’t hold back his smile at Naruto’s enthusiasm. “And my boyfriend’s a National champion. Number one in Japan!”

Naruto grinned. “What a pair we make, hey?”

***

Naruto was giggling against his mouth. “Dr. Uchiha,” he sang, curling those gorgeous arms of his tighter around Sasuke, peppering his throat with kisses and love-bites. “Dr. Sasuke~~”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No more champagne for you," he declared.

"Talk science-dirty to me, Sasuke," Naruto spoke, still giggling and licking at his skin. "Sas-"

"-no," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm not telling you about plant sex anymore." He sucked in a sharp breath when Naruto suddenly changed the angle of his fingers, arching his back and groaning softly.

"Who knew there were so many benefits to dating a botanist," Naruto said, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hips when he started to move. "Stay _still_ ," he ordered, his laughter gradually fading away and more appropriately-serious expression taking over his face.

" _Can't_ ," Sasuke whined.

"How's it feel?" Naruto asked, murmuring in his ear, nipping his earlobe. "Is this okay? Do you like it?"

"Ye-yes," Sasuke stammered, jolting against Sasuke's hand.

"Yes?" Naruto prompted. "And?"

"And...and, it feels...full, in- in a good way," Sasuke said, hesitating slightly. "Like- pressure. Really nice pressure."

"I like it too," Naruto said back, biting down on Sasuke's throat and pressing kisses down his jaw. "It's so hot and tight inside you, Sas, it feels incredible…”

Sasuke groaned. When Naruto said things like that, Sasuke almost understood what he meant with that stupid _communication is sexy_ stuff.

“Put another finger in,” Sasuke panted. “Naruto…”

Naruto paused. “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke said, reaching to grip Naruto’s hand tight, guiding him in and moaning.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Naruto asked, his features anxious. “I only half know what I’m doing, Sas, I might not be very good you know…”

Sasuke laughed at that, and then hissed when his movements changed how Naruto’s fingers felt inside of him. “It’s not like I’ve got anyone to compare you to,” he said.

“No-one wanted to get it on with the plant nerd, huh,” Naruto said with a knowing nod. “Poor Sas…”

“I had _offers_ ,” Sasuke growled. “And I’ve done- things-”

“Oh?” Naruto queried, grinning. “Like with that poster of Matt Damon above your bed?”

“It’s not Matt Damon, it’s Mark Watney the Botanist,” Sasuke insisted.

“Sure it is,” Naruto replied soothingly. “Sas- you gotta stop making those noises, I’m not gonna last-”

“-I’m ready,” Sasuke interrupted abruptly, moaning again. “Now. Let’s do it now.”

Naruto paled. “Uh. Now? You- are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said. “Are you?”

“Um, well- yes, Sas, but-”

Sasuke wriggled away from Naruto’s hands. “Then now,” he ordered. “On your back.” They’d already discussed how it work; Sasuke wanted to be on top of him, he wanted to control the pace.

“The condom-”

“I _know_ ,” Sasuke said, already reaching for the nightstand. He ripped open the package and slipped the condom onto Naruto with just slightly trembling hands. If Naruto noticed, he didn’t comment on it, for which Sasuke was grateful.

“More lube,” Naruto insisted.

“I’m putting more on,” Sasuke snapped back with a growl.

“More than _that_ ,” Naruto said back. “Sasuke-”

“Alright, alright,” Sasuke agreed, doing as he was asked and then getting into position. He made the mistake of glancing at Naruto’s face; seeing the blonde’s nerves, anxiety, and excitement. Sasuke flushed bright red and turned away, closing his eyes as he slowly, _slowly_ , eased Naruto inside of himself and moved down.

“ _Shit_ ,” Naruto exclaimed, reaching his arms out to Sasuke’s waist, gripping tight, steading him. “God, Sasuke, that feels amazing-”

Sasuke hissed and kept going, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. It _did_ feel amazing, but it was _tight_ ; he was trembling already and felt dizzy from the build-up of nerves and anticipation. He needed Naruto’s hands on his hips to not fall- to comfort him. And finally, he was seated properly on top of Naruto, so _full_ , so connected. He opened his eyes and his blush intensified.

“Stop that,” he ordered, shivering at Naruto’s gaze on him, at the way Naruto ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Can’t help it,” Naruto stammered. “It’s- it’s incredible-”

“People do this every day,” Sasuke said, rocking forward and then back, hissing at the stretch, relishing it; it felt fantastic. He did it again, and again, faster this time.

“ _We_ don’t,” Naruto pointed out, groaning now that Sasuke was moving properly. His hands were everywhere, roaming over Sasuke’s skin, up his spine, at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss when he got close enough. “Oh god, Sas, don’t stop, _please_ ,” he panted.

Nothing on earth could have stopped him at this stage. The feel of Naruto all around him, _in_ him, moaning and breathing hard. “Feels so good, Naruto,” he managed to say, remembering to _communicate_.

Naruto let out a quick laugh at that, digging his fingers into Sasuke’s heated skin. “Good? It’s heavenly. It’s a- a whole other level-”

“Hold still,” Sasuke said suddenly, pausing and trying out a new angle. He’d felt- something- and he wanted to feel it again. Naruto froze and Sasuke swivelled his hips, brought himself up and down, arched backwards; Naruto had found his prostate several times, and Sasuke had found his, and he knew that with the right angle- well, he’d read that he could-

-oh. _Ohhh_. “Yesss,” he hissed, arching backwards again and pressing hard. “Oh god, Naruto, that’s- haaa…”

“Shit,” Naruto said to that, his eyes burning, intense, focused. “The look on your face right now. Sasuke, I’m not going to last-”

“Ha- hands,” Sasuke panted. “Touch me, Naruto,” he said, bringing the blonde’s hands to his middle, guiding him, showing him how we wanted it to be. “Faster,” he begged.

“Like this?” Naruto breathed, running his hands up and down firmly but gently, biting his lip, arching his back, pressing harder up into Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned. He sped up his movements, his arms and legs burning by now, muscles aching, but his mind was blazing, his insides shining, everything was bright, perfect pleasure. “Harder, Naruto,” he begged again, and Naruto complied.

It was messy, it was uncoordinated; they were out of time with each other, the movements jarring and harsh, but god it was _good_. Sasuke kept going, the pressure building up and up and then he was coming, and heard Naruto growl into his ear and do the same, clamping his hands down on Sasuke’s hips and holding him tight.

And there was a moment, a very long moment, where Sasuke didn’t know where he was or what he was doing- didn’t even know _who_ he was, but he knew he was with Naruto, and he’d just experienced pure bliss. Oh yes, and that he wanted to experience it again and again.

Gradually, slowly, the outside world came back into focus- and it _hurt_. “….ugh…” he groaned, falling forward onto Naruto’s chest, hissing at the sudden pain of Naruto slipping out of him unexpectedly. Everything hurt, even while everything felt so good.

“…woah,” Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke had never heard him sound so exhausted, not even after a game. “That was…it was…”

Sasuke laughed softly as the blonde’s words petered out, melting into Naruto’s chest, all his muscles turned to jelly. “Lost for words, huh?”

“Mm, maybe,” Naruto laughed back, circling his big, broad arms around Sasuke’s back. “Are you okay…?”

“Just- give me a minute,” Sasuke said, still breathing hard, panting against Naruto’s skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to still his racing pulse. He nuzzled into Naruto’s neck, pressing a wet, sticky kiss to his skin, and Naruto did the same.

Eventually Sasuke found the energy to shift aside and push himself upwards. He slipped the condom off of Naruto, tied it, disposed of it; he kept his eyes off of Naruto’s face, suddenly embarrassed. He cleaned himself off with the wet cloth they’d left on the nightstand, and then wiped Naruto’s stomach and chest down as well before returning to the middle of the bed.

“You’re blushing, Sasuke,” Naruto commented, still weary. “You’re all red.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke whined, hiding his face against Naruto’s skin, sighed when Naruto pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. He shivered a little, and nestled closer to Naruto’s side, wrapping himself around his warm, perfect boyfriend.

“That was really nice,” Naruto said. “…and now I want to sleep for a week.”

“We can,” Sasuke pointed out, yawning, his eyes fluttering closed. “We’re on holidays…”

“You’re really okay, Sas? It didn’t hurt too bad? I’ve heard- it hurts, right?”

“I might be sore tomorrow,” Sasuke admitted. “But we were careful. It wasn’t that bad.”

“We’ll have a long bath in the morning,” Naruto promised, and Sasuke smiled against Naruto’s skin. “And I’ll give you a massage. A really good one.”

“Perfect,” he breathed, already half-asleep. “…sounds nice…” Naruto kept speaking, but Sasuke’s mind was already somewhere else, somewhere warm and comfortable, somewhere happy. He fell into a deep sleep, wrapped up in those arms he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope this fic doesn't cause any offence to those in wheelchairs and/or plant nerds!!


End file.
